The Lunatic Viper of Konoha
by The Unstable Dean Ambrose
Summary: Use to be called The Lunatic Fringe of Konoha. After not given any training from Kakashi, Naruto decides to find the Hokage and ask for help. What happens next will change the course of history forever. This is the story of The Lunatic Viper of Konoha!
1. The beginning

Hi guys, I have decided to rewrite the whole story so i hope you like it. Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all.

* * *

"Jiji, can you help me train for the Chunin exams?" Naruto asked the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Shouldn't Kakashi be training you?" The Hokage asked curious.

"According to Kakashi Sensei, he is too busy teaching Sasuke teme on how to use the Sharingan properly while he has arranged for Sakura to learn some medical Jutsus. He said to me that all I have to do is to improve my chakra control and I will do fine in the Exams. He has hardly taught me anything other than tree climbing and that was during the mission to Wave." Naruto replied.

"What! Kakashi is so dead when I get my hands on him. Meanwhile Naruto, I indeed have a few scrolls that might help you but first we have to find out what your chakra affinity is." The Hokage replied.

"How can we find out?" Naruto asked.

"By using chakra paper of course. It is made from a special type of tree that was grown while ninjas added chakra to it. If the paper splits, that means you have an affinity for wind. If the paper gets damp, it means that your chakra affinity is water. Lighting will make the paper crumple, Earth will make the paper turn to dust and for fire it will turn it to ash." The Hokage said before passing a piece of paper to him. When Naruto channeled his charka into the paper, the results shocked the Hokage a lot. First, the paper split into seven pieces. First piece turned into ashes while the second piece became wrinkled. The third piece became damp and the fourth piece turned to dust. One piece became dark while another became very bright. The Last piece did not do anything at all.

"Jiji, what does this mean?" Naruto asked confused about the results.

" It means that your chakra affinities are all the basic elements and there are two affinities that I do not know. The last piece of chakra paper might indicate that there is an element that is unknown. Naruto I want you to channel some chakra into your eyes." The Hokage said before Naruto sent some chakra into his eyes. His blue eyes turned purple with rings and nine tomoes one the rings.

"Naruto, you have a Dōjutsu but I have never seen anything like it before." The Hokage said.

" **Kit, the Dōjutsu that you have right now is known as the Jūbigan. It is the originator of the San Daidōjutsu. It gives you the chakra affinity of all five basic elements and three rare elements as well. The chakra paper that turned dark is because of the shadow element while the one that turned very bright is because of the light element. You also have control over gravity. Tell that to the Hokage**." Kurama said from Naruto's mind. Ever since Naruto was six, he came in contact with Kurama the Kyubi. By looking through his memories, Naruto gained the respect of Kurama. The only other person that knew about this was The Sandaime Hokage.

"Jiji, Kurama said that the Dōjutsu is known as the Jūbigan and it is the originator of the San Daidōjutsu. It is the cause why I have all five chakra affinities and three rare ones as well." Naruto said to the Hokage.

"Oh, what are the three rare elements and does it have to do with the last tree pieces of the chakra paper?" The Hokage asked.

"Yes it does, I have a Shadow affinity, Light affinity and Gravity affinity. My Shadow affinity allows me to create shadows unlike the Naras who can only manipulate it." Naruto replied.

"Wow, this Dōjutsu is very powerful. Naruto you will have to be very careful from now alright? People will try to steal that off from you." The Hokage said before handing a few scrolls to Naruto.

"In those scrolls, it contains some Ninjutsu and Taijutsu that you might find it useful." The Hokage said.

"Wow, but how am I going to learn all of this in such a short amount of time?" Naruto asked.

"Use the Kage Bushin. It allows the original to gain the knowledge and experience from the clones. However, you will have to train the Taijutsu by yourself." The Hokage replied.

" **Kit, you can train all the Taijutsu given to you in your mindscape because time is different in there compared to real life. One minute in real life is half a day in your mindscape.** " Kurama said.

"Jiji, why not use Kage Bushin to do your paperwork?" Naruto asked. The Hokage stared at Naruto for a while before banging his head on the table a few times.

"I am known as the Professor and I did not think about using the Kage Bushin to help me defeat the evil paperwork. Naruto I hereby announce that you have just completed a SS ranked mission. Now go and learn those Ninjutsu and Taijutsu." The Hokage said dismissing Naruto. Naruto quickly made his way to an unused training ground and created a large amount of Shadow clones.

"I want a group of you to learn Fūinjutsu and Juinjutsu. Find all the books you can about those two subjects." The original Naruto called out to one group of clones. The rest of the clones were split up into even groups and started to learn all the Ninjutsu given in the scrolls. Naruto than created another set of clones. This time they were tasked with learning about how to master each chakra manipulation. The Original Naruto than went into a meditative state that allowed him to enter his mindscape. In there he started to practice the Taijutsus given by the Hokage. Naruto decided to learn only four forms of Taijutsus that he thought was cool. The first style is known as the Viper style while the second style is known as the shadowless style. The third style is known as the shapeless style and the last style is the gamer style.

Time skip: One month later, one day before the Chunin exams

After one month, Naruto managed to learn all the Ninjutsus from the scroll while coming up with his own for the Shadow and Light element. Naruto also learnt how to use the Shushin and managed to create his own Shushin where a portal will appear and Naruto will drop into it. Naruto also became very good with his four Taijutsu styles that he is able to combine them together. During that time, Kurama made some changes to Naruto so that he was able to keep up with that type of training. Hi height increased to 172cm. Naruto's blonde hair now had red streaks running though them. Naruto decided to grow out his hair so now his hair was not as spikey as before. He changed his wardrobe as well. Instead of wearing an orange jumpsuit Naruto now wore a mash shirt that showed his well-defined abs and black ANBU pants. He also decided to wear a black leather jacket that had spikes on the shoulder and sleeves. It also came with a hood. (Link to the Undertaker's Jacket Photo is in my bio) Instead of wearing sandals Naruto now wore, black combat boots. Wearing that jacket, Naruto decided use his Shadow Shushin to go to the Hokage Tower. When the Hokage saw Naruto, he could not believe his eyes.

"Naruto, how are you doing?" The Hokage asked once he got over his shock.

"I'm doing fine Hokage Jiji, just came here to tell you that I learnt all the Ninjutsus you gave me a month ago." Naruto replied.

"Wow, with that type of Jutsus, it will be very hard for people to defeat you." The Hokage said.

"Thanks, where should I meet my so called team tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"They would be at the academy at Eight A.M sharp." The Hokage replied.

"Thanks Jiji, I will be heading to Training Ground 44 to test my skills against the beasts there." Naruto said.

"Be careful Naruto." The Hokage said before Naruto used his modified Shushin to go to Training ground 44. When he got there, Naruto noticed that there is a group of ladies sitting outside the training ground talking. Thanks to his increased hearing, Naruto was able to understand what they were saying.

"Any interesting news recently?" A woman with black hair asked.

" Yes there is Kurenai, I will be the examiner for the second part of the Chunin exams." A woman wearing a trench coat said.

"What on earth is Hokage Sama thinking? Having you Anko as an examiner." Kurenai asked.

"Sometimes, I question the sanity of Hokage Sama." A woman with red marking on her cheeks said.

"Yeah anyway is there anything else going on in Konoha?" Kurenai asked

" Did you notice that during that the last month less pranks are being played?" Another woman asked.

"Thinking about it, you are right Yugao." Anko replied.

"Any ideas why?" Yugao said.

" I believe I know why. The Prankster King of Konoha has gone quite for since last month." The woman with red marking said.

" Do you think the Hokage knows anything about it Hana?" Kurenai asked.

"Well there is no harm asking. Wait, we are being watched by someone." Hana said. Knowing that the ladies have detected him, Naruto decided to go into the clearing. When Hana saw the figure walking into the clearing, her senses went into overdrive.

"Who is this man? The minute he approves us, my senses is going haywire. He is literally screaming Alpha!" Hana thought to herself.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Anko asked getting her Kunai ready.

"Well, You are looking at the Prankster King of Konoha himself!" Naruto exclaimed flipping his hood down.

"You are Naruto? How is it possible?" Kurenai asked.

"Well, I hit a sudden growth spurt thanks to my Tenant in me." Naruto replied knowing that the four ladies would get it.

"Why would the Kyubi want to help you?" Hana asked.

"According to the Kyubi, he does not want to have a weak container because if I die, it dies as well." Naruto stated.

" **Thanks for making me sound like a crazy fox.** " Kurama said in Naruto's mind.

"What have you been doing for the past month?" Hana asked again.

"Training of course and are you somehow related to Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I'm his sister." Hana replied.

"Wow, never knew Kiba had a hot sister." Naruto commented making Hana blush.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Anko asked. Before Naruto could reply, multiple growls were heard. They were being surrounded by a pack of large Tigers.

" Lightning Release: False Darkness Jutsu!" Naruto shouted while flashing the snake hand sign. A lightning spear was shot out of Naruto's mouth and hit a Tiger killing it instantly. This made the rest of the Tigers to attack but Naruto was ready. Creating a few clones, Naruto distracted the Tigers allowing all the ladies to escape. Once they escaped, Naruto and his clones flashed through some handsigns and shouted "Shadow Release: Shadow Spear Jutsu!" before a shadow spear was launched out of nowhere killing all the tigers.

"What was that last Jutsu you used?" Yugao said once the ladies got back to the clearing.

"It's called the Shadow Spear Jutsu. It uses my bloodline to create shadows to form the spears." Naruto replied.

"Oh, is your bloodline similar to the Naras?" Anko asked.

"Nope, Naras only can manipulate shadows but I can create it out of thin air." Naruto replied again.

"Wow, that is very interesting but why are you trusting us so much?" Yugao asked curious.

"Well, I know I can trust you since you have been protecting me since I was a small boy Neko Chan." Naruto replied.

"How did you know I'm Neko and why do you trust the others as well?" Yugao asked.

"I always remember your scent. I trust Hana because she can be very loyal. I trust Kurenai because Shino trusts you as well. As for Anko I have a deal for her." Naruto said.

"What kind of deal?" Anko asked curiously.

"If you don't tell anyone about this, I will help you remove that cursed seal of yours." Naruto replied.

"How is it possible? Not even Jiraiya is able to remove it." Anko asked.

"Simple, Jiraiya never studied Juinjutsu now did he?" Naruto replied.

"Fine, you got yourself a deal but if you lie to me I will cut off what makes you a man got it?" Anko asked.

"Yeah, I got it but it might take a while for me to find the solution though." Naruto replied.

"I don't care how long I have to wait as long as the cursed seal is gone." Anko said.

"Well, I still have a Chunin exams to prepare for so see you ladies later bye." Naruto said before using the Shadow Shushin to leave the area.

"This Chunin exam is going to be truly exciting isn't it?" Hana asked before the others nodded their heads. The next day, Naruto got up early to eat a large breakfast and take a long shower. By the time he was ready to leave, the time was already 7:54 A.M. Naruto quickly used his Shushin to get to the front of the academy spotting his so called teammates waiting there.

"Where the hell is Naruto Baka?" Sakura screeched.

"Shut up Banshee, I'm right here." Naruto said scaring the hell out of her.

"What the hell are you wearing and why are you taller?" Sakura questioned.

"Wanted to have a change in style and I hit a sudden growth spurt. Now lets go." Naruto said before walking into the academy with Sasuke and Sakura following behind. After walking up one flight of stairs, Naruto noticed a large crowd around a room.

"That's pathetic. Do they not realize that they just walked up one flight of stairs? This is level 2 not 3" Naruto thought to himself.

" **I have to agree with you there kit. Looks like this Chunin exams will be a piece of cake**." Kurama replied. Before Naruto could reply, Sasuke decided to open his big fat mouth.

"Drop that pathetic Genjutsu. Even Sakura could see through it right Sakura?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes, this Genjutsu is useless." Sakura replied.

"Good job on spotting the Genjutsu but can you handle this?" a Chunin said before running towards Sasuke with his fists cocked back. When the Chunin was about to punch Sasuke, a green wearing spandex boy with massive eyebrows and a bowl cut stopped it.

"Lee, whose idea was it to hide our strength?" A girl wearing a Chinese dress asked.

"Sorry Tenten Chan but something very unyouthful was about to happen so I had to stop it." Lee replied.

"Whatever, lets get going." Tenten said before leaving with Lee and a boy with white pupils following behind. Seeing that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura decided to follow suit. As they were climbing up the stairs, Naruto was glaring at Sasuke.

"You idiot! That Genjutsu was there for a reason you know. It is to get rid of all the Genins who are weak and cannot detect a simple Genjutsu. Now we will have more competitors thanks to your stupidity!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"Hmm… Whatever dobe. This means that I have more competitors to prove that I'm the best." Sasuke replied. When they got to the third level, Lee stopped them.

" Are you Sakura?" Lee asked the pink haired girl.

"Yes, what do you want?" Sakura asked annoyed by his presence.

"Will you go out with me?" Lee asked.

"No, you are ugly." Sakura replied harshly causing rain clouds to form over Lee's head.

"Lee, don't worry about it. There are many beautiful girls out there for you to pick from. Forget about that Pink haired Banshee." Naruto said.

"Thank you for cheering me up. THE FLAMES OF YOUTH IS BURNING BRIGHTLY IN YOU!" Lee shouted causing Naruto to wince a little due to his sensitive ears.

"Lee, it is very unyouthful for you to shout indoors especially when the person you are speaking is right next to you." Naruto stated calmly.

"YOSH! Sorry, I will not do that again." Lee said at a lower volume correcting himself at the start.

"That was all it need to get Lee to stop shouting? Maybe I can try to use this method on Gai Sensei." Tenten thought to herself.

"Wait, what are your names?" The boy with white eyes asked.

"It's rude to ask for someone's name without introducing yourself." Naruto replied.

"Fine, my name is Neji Hyuga. Now what are yours?" Neji asked.

"Duck butt over there is Sasuke while I'm Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied.

"This exam will be interesting." Neji said before leaving with his teammates going into the room. Walking to 301, Naruto could feel a very weak wave of Killer Intent emitting from the room.

" **That Killer Intent is so weak, go in there and show them how it's done Kit**." Kurama said.

"Got it." Naruto replied. When Naruto opened the door, Kakashi was standing there.

"What are you doing here Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, I'm here to wish you guys luck and I'm glad to see that all three of you made it." Kakashi replied.

"Why?" Sakura asked again.

"Because if one member of the team does not show up, that team is instantly disqualified from the exams. Now go in there and show what team 7 is made of." Kakashi said before using a leaf shushin to leave the academy. Once Naruto stepped into the room, he gave off a huge wave of Killer Intent mixed with some of Kurama's. This made all the Genins to reign in their own Killer Intent and causing some to puke. The only two people who were not affected by the Killer Intent emitted are a Genin from Suna and a Kunoichi from Kumo. Naruto quickly reigned in his Killer Intent.

"Yahoo! Looks like the whole rookie teams are present. Wait, where the hell is that dobe Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"He is standing right behind you." Sasuke said in a monotone. When Kiba turned around he was shocked to see that Naruto grew up so much.

"You might not be wearing orange anymore and you are now taller but you will still be the same dobe from the academy." Kiba said arrogantly. Naruto ignored Kiba completely and was looking at the Kumo team coming up to him.

"Hello, Mr Nine." The Kunoichi that was not affected by the Killer Intent said.

"What's up Miss Two?" Naruto asked getting confused looks from the people around them.

"I'm fine. My name is Yugito by the way. The guy sucking on a lollipop is Omoi and the red haired next to him is Karui." Yugito introduced herself.

"Well, My name is Naruto Uzumaki and the duck butt over there is Sasuke and the pinked haired girl next to him is Sakura." Naruto replied.

"You guys might want to keep it down a little. Many people's attention are on you guys now." A boy wearing glasses said.

"Who the hell are you?" Kiba asked arrogantly.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi." Kabuto replied.

"You look old enough to be a Chunin, how are you still a Genin?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I kept on failing this exams. In fact this is the seventh time I'm taking the exam." Kabuto stated.

"Wow, you must suck then." Kiba replied.

"Or I can be very hard." Shikamaru added.

"Well since, you guys are Rookies I will give you an advantage." Kabuto said.

"What advantage is that?" Sakura asked.

"Knowledge." Was all Kabuto said before taking out a stack of cards.

"What is this?" Kiba asked curiously.

"These are info cards. Once you channel chakra into the card, information of a Genin will be given." Kabuto replied.

"Give me info on Garra from Suna, Rock Lee from Konoha and Naruto Uzumaki from Konoha." Sasuke demanded.

"Ah, here we go. Garra of the sand. Teammates are Temari and Kankurō. Completed one D ranked mission, thirty C ranked mission and three B ranked mission. It is said that he did not receive a single scratch during all three B ranked mission. His stats are unknown. Next we have Rock Lee of Konoha. His Sensei is Might Gai, the Green Beast of Konoha. Teammates are Tenten and Neji Hyuga. Completed fifty D ranked mission, five C ranked mission and a B ranked mission. Due to a medical condition he is not able to use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu but his skills in Taijutsu is mid Chunin, which is not very surprising considering who his Sensei is. Lastly we have Naruto Uzumaki. His Sensei is Kakashi Hatake, the man who copied a thousand Jutsus. Teammates are Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. Completed twenty D ranked mission, one C ranked turned A ranked mission, one B ranked mission and one SS ranked mission. How is he still a Genin?" Kabuto asked.

"I never thought that Hokage Jiji would really put that down as a SS ranked mission. All I did was to give him a solution of defeating paperwork." Naruto said making everyone even the ever stoic Shino to sweat drop.

"Anyways, his Ninjutsu is mid Chunin and Taijutsu is high Genin. However due to his high Chakra level, he is not able to perform even the simplest Genjutsu there is. This exam is filled with very strong Genins so I advise you to be careful whom you pick as a target. The newly formed Oto has sent their Genins for the first time so we cannot judge them at all." Kabuto said. The Oto team overheard this and became quite angry. One of them swung his fist at Kabuto but Kabuto dodged it. However, his glasses shattered cutting him slightly.

"That Genin used a sound based attack on Kabuto." Naruto thought to himself.

" **Kit, Kabuto smells of snake and that Anko lady would have killed him a long time ago. This means that he is in some way connected to Orochimaru.** " Kurama said. Suddenly smoke filled the room and when it cleared a man could be seen.

"My name is Ibiki and I'm the examiner of the first part of the Chunin exams. Before you find a seat, let me explain the rules. You have five chances. If you are caught cheating, one chance will be taken away. When you have no chances left you and your team will be disqualified. Now go find a seat." Ibiki said before everyone started to move. Naruto ended up sitting beside Karui and Yugito. Once Ibiki saw that every Genin was seated, Ibiki decided to continue.

"You have one hour to complete the first nine questions. The tenth and final question will be given after one hour. Now start!" Ibiki shouted and everyone started to do the exam.

"This questions are way above the level of a Genin. This means that we have cheat in order to get the answer." Naruto thought to himself before activating the Jūbigan and copying the answers from a Genin in front of him who knew the answers. Once the one-hour was up, Ibiki started to talk.

" Now for the final question but before that, there is a rule to this. If you decide to take the final question and fail, you and your team will never be allowed to take the Chunin exams again." Ibiki said causing a couple of Genins to rise up their hands. Seeing that Sakura was about to raise her hands, Naruto quickly interrupted it.

"There are many ways for you to be promoted to a Chunin even if you can't take the Chunin exams again. Besides, he does not have any authority to do that." Naruto said making the fear evaporate. Seeing that there was no point in prolonging the end, he sighed before speaking again.

"Those who decided to stay here, you pass!" Ibiki said in a happy tone.

"What!" Kiba shouted.

"The final question was to see if you were going to take it or not." Ibiki stated.

"I still don't understand." Sakura commented.

"Simple, lets take it that the final question is to retrieve vital information during war. Do you continue with the mission knowing that you might die or abandon the mission knowing that you will live but cause the death of thousands of people?" Ibiki stated before a black ball crushed through the window.

"Anko Mitarashi is here!" Anko announced.

"You are early yet again Anko." Ibiki stated.

"Jeez, are you getting soft? So many teams left?" Anko asked.

"No, I'm not getting soft. It's just that we have some potential Chunins in here. One example is Uzumaki over there." Ibiki said.

"Hey Naruto! How are you doing?" Anko asked.

"I'm doing good, any good places to eat Dango in Konoha? Got a sudden craving for it." Naruto asked. This question surprised the rookies because they knew about Naruto's obsession with Ramen.

"Well, there is this Dango bar that I always go. It is near Training Ground 44, which so happens to be the next location for the next part of the Chunin exams. Those who don't know where it is you can ask your Sensei." Anko stated before dismissing the Genins. Once the Genins left, Naruto walked up to Anko and Ibiki.

"I believe that we have a spy in Konoha. Kabuto smells like snake and we all know that Anko has never taken a team or apprentice so this means that he is in connection with Orochimaru." Naruto said.

"True, I know this Genin. He failed many times before. Anko can you help me inform Hokage Sama about this? I will buy you Dango next time." Ibiki asked.

"Deal!" Anko shouted before using a Shushin to leave. Once Ibiki collected all the papers, he went to the Jonin lounge.

"Ibiki, how did the Rookie teams do?" Asuma Sarutobi asked.

" They did ok but I have to ask Kakashi, what have you been teaching Naruto? He managed to get all the answers without me noticing for a moment that he cheated." Ibiki asked.

"I did not do much. He likes playing pranks so he might have done something similar to trick other people. He is very good with his substitution Jutsu." Kakashi replied getting nod from Ibiki.

Pleaz R&R  
The Unstable Dean Ambrose signing out!


	2. Second part of Chunin exams and Prelims

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all

* * *

The next day, Naruto decided to go to Training Ground 44 to set up a few things for his grand entrance later. He set up a few trigger seals that would produce purple smoke. The seal will only trigger when Naruto flares his chakra. With the help of his modified Shushin, it would be easy to scare some people. It works even better at the training ground due to the large amount of Killer Intent coming from the forest itself. After waiting until all the teams arrived, Naruto flared a tiny amount of chakra to activate the trigger, releasing large amount of purple smoke. Putting his hood on, Naruto used his Shushin to move into the smoke. The Genins could see a hooded figure walking in the purple smoke and were quite scared thinking that the hooded figure came from hell. Some Genins were smart enough to use wind Jutsus to get rid of the smoke. Once the smoke was cleared, they noticed the jacket and knew that Naruto was just another competitor.

"Naruto Uzumaki has arrived." Naruto stated lowering his hood.

" Naruto Baka, now every team will try and target us!" Sakura screeched from behind making lots of people cringe.

"Shut up you Howler Monkey! Besides your screeching is good enough to protect us because no one will want to come within three miles of us!" Naruto shouted back angrily. All this while Anko was standing on one of the branches waiting for the right time to intervene.

"Welcome to Training Ground 44 or The Forest of Death!" Anko shouted after she landed on the ground.

"Forest of Death? This place does not seem scary at all." Naruto stated. Anko than threw a kunai at Naruto but he dodged it with ease. Appearing from behind, Anko held a Kunai to his throat.

"It's those who think they are tough who are the first to die." Anko whispered in his ear.

"Well, everything can be solved with a well thought plan." Naruto replied. Anko looked down and noticed that Naruto had a Kunai positioned at her stomach.

"That was fast, I did not even notice him move at all. If I had not seen the fight between Naruto and the Tigers, I would have thought that it was just an illusion." Anko thought to herself.

"Anko, I think you should continue with the exams." Naruto whispered. Anko quickly Shushined back to her original spot before continuing.

"For the next five days, you will be spending your time in the Forest of Death. Each team will be given a scroll, which can either be a Heaven scroll or Earth scroll. The objective is to liberate another scroll from other teams. Each team must have one Heaven and one Earth scroll before they can enter the tower located in the middle of this forest." Anko explained.

"What about food?" Choji asked.

"Easy, you will have to hunt them yourselves. Anyway before we start, sign this waiver." Anko said.

"What is this for?" Sakura questioned.

"This waiver is to say that Konoha is not responsible for any deaths that might occur in the Forest of Death." Anko shouted before a few random Chunins handed out the Waivers. Suddenly a small monkey appeared in a puff of smoke and instantly Naruto and Anko knew that the Hokage had sent it.

"I have a note for Naruto Uzumaki." The monkey said. Naruto walked up to the monkey and received the letter.

"Thanks, you can go now. I will summon a fox to send the reply back." Naruto said to the monkey who nodded it's head a disappeared back to the monkey summoning realm.

 _ **Dear Naruto,**_

 _ **I have officially removed you from team 7 like what you wanted. Kakashi does not know that you are no longer under him so please wait for a while.I have arranged for Jiraiya to come back and you will be his apprentice. Anyways you can continue the second part of the exams on your own just show this letter to Anko and she will allow it. If Kakashi asks you why are you allowed to take the exam on your own just say that it is a mission assigned by me.**_

 _ **Signed,**_

 _ **Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage**_

" Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto whispered after flashing through some hand signs and slamming it on the ground. With a poof sound, a fox was summoned.

"What can I do for you today Naruto?" The fox asked.

" I want you to tell the Hokage that I said thanks and I will make him proud." Naruto said. The fox nodded it's head before running towards the Hokage tower sat top speed.

"Anko, I have something to show you." Naruto said before handing the letter to Anko. After reading the letter, Anko nodded her head and told one Chunin to give Naruto a scroll, as he will be going solo. Once all the Genin teams had their scrolls and standing at their respective gates, Anko gave the signal. Seeing the signal, everyone rushed into the forest. Naruto decided to travel on ground so that there will be more chances where he will encounter other teams. The thought turned out to be true because after traveling for fifteen minutes, he encountered a Genin team from Rain.

"Hand over your scroll and we will not kill you." An Ame Genin said.

" Hell no! If you want my scroll, you can get it off my dead body!" Naruto shouted getting into the shadowless style. The Ame team rushed at Naruto intending to punch him all at the same time. However, their plan failed because Naruto Shushined out of harms way. Naruto quickly sent a chakra-enhanced punch to the Genin who told him to surrender in the head making him unconscious. Changing to the viper style, Naruto threw some smoke bombs to distract the enemies. Naruto than activated the Jūbigan thus allowing him to see through the smoke. Stalking his enemy, Naruto waited for the Kunoichi to turn around before jumping towards her and grabbing her head in a three-quarter facelock using one hand while being parallel to the ground. Using some momentum, Naruto slammed the Kunoichi's face into the ground in the form of a cutter (RKO) knocking her out instantly. The last Genin ran towards Naruto but Naruto gave him a hard but kick before positioning his opponent's head in between his legs. Naruto than reaches under the Genin's shoulders and threading his arms up and around the torso before jumping up and slamming his opponent's face into the ground (Pedigree) knocking the final Genin out. Once Naruto made sure that Ame Genins are unconscious, Naruto searched through their body and found out that they had a Heaven scroll which is the same as well.

" Oh well, having one more of the same scroll does not hurt either." Naruto thought to himself before walking away from the scene. After walking for another three hour, Naruto came into a clearing where he saw three Kusa Genins surrounding Yugito and her team.

" Let's kill the boy and have some fun with the girls." One Kusa Genin said and the rest agreed. Suddenly, they felt large amount of Killer Intent aiming at them. They turned around to see Naruto standing there. Naruto took out his Kunai and using his way superior speed to kill Eight Kusa Genins leaving the leader alive. Running towards the leader, Naruto gave a hard bicycle kick causing him to fall on the ground, disorientated. Naruto than used his left hand in between the leader's legs while his right hand is placed on the opposite shoulder lifting him up into a reverse position where the head is facing the ground. Naruto then sent chakra to his feet before jumping quite high into the sky before going back down. The momentum was so great that upon impact, the head of the leader is buried in the ground.(Tombstone Pile-driver)

"Thanks for helping us even though we do not really need it." Karui said.

"Well, I just wanted to release some steam and try out some new moves I learnt.

"What was that move you used just now?" Omoi asked.

"That is known as a Tombstone Pile-driver. Even by some miracle he is still alive, his Shinobi career is over since he will be paralyzed for life." Naruto replied while searching dead bodies. He found another Heaven scroll and two Earth scroll.

"What scroll do you guys have?" Naruto asked Yugito.

"We only have an Earth scroll why?" Yugito asked. Without saying anything, Naruto threw a Heaven scroll at Yugito.

" I already have two Heaven scrolls already so take it" Naruto stated.

"Thanks but why are you helping us?" Yugito asked curious.

"No reason just felt like it. It's getting late so why don't we set camp for the night and go to the tower tomorrow together?" Naruto asked. After discussing with her team, Yugito turned to Naruto and said "why not? Since you already helped us so much, we will hunt for some meat while you stay here and set up the fire." Hearing this Naruto nodded his head and created some clones to help him gather branches and twigs for the fire. After hunting for an hour, Yugito and her team came back with a wild boar and three ducks. Omoi used his sword to skin both the boar and ducks before cutting into smaller pieces to make cooking easier. Naruto than used a small fireball to start a fire. While cooking and eating they traded stories about their mission.

"Hey Naruto, yesterday I heard that you have the solution to paperwork care to share with us?" Karui asked.

"Sure, but first tell me if I was to use the lighting clone will I get the information gained by the clone?" Naruto asked.

"Yes it will why?" Omoi asked.

"Just tell the Raikage to use the Lightning clones to do the paperwork." Naruto replied. There was silence for a while before Yugito decided to speak.

"I can't believe that the answer is right under our noses! Now the Raikage would not have to break anymore walls and complaining about paperwork!" Yugito exclaimed. Hearing this, it made Naruto sweat drop because he never knew that someone out there will over react more than the Hokage. That night, Naruto volunteered to look out for enemies. He created a dozen clones and had them henge into different objects. They will disappear once they spotted enemies giving the original the position. Naruto shift ended when Omoi woke up and replaced Naruto. He decided to keep the clones just in case. The next morning, Naruto and the Kumo team ate the leftovers from the day before. Once they finished, they headed towards the tower. Along the way, they were ambushed by some ninjas but Naruto and Omoi quickly dealt with it. After traveling for over three hours, they finally made it to the tower.

"What should we do now?" Karui asked.

" I believe that we have to open the scroll." Naruto said before opening his while the Kumo team followed suit. Smoke filled the room and once it was gone, Iruka and a guy with large muscles could be seen.

"Iruka Sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I just came to congratulate you on passing the second exam. So you decided to follow another team here. Smart choice considering that it is hard to fight alone in the forest." Iruka said.

" Naruto, this is our Sensei Killer Bee." Yugito introduced the heavily muscled man.

" **Naruto, the man contains the Hachibi, Gyūki.** " Kurama said.

"Hello Mr Eight, it's nice to meet you." Naruto said.

"It's nice to meet you as well Mr Nine." Killer Bee replied.

"You guys have three days to rest and get ready. I will show you around this tower." Iruka said before leading the Genins inside. He showed them where the canteen is and their respective rooms before leaving. Naruto decided to start learning how to control Kurama's chakra. Two days later while training, an ANBU came to find him.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are summoned by the Hokage." The ANBU said.

"Ok, I will be there in a sec." Naruto said before using his own version of the Shushin to go to the Hokage Tower. When he was there, he noticed that Anko, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura there.

"Naruto, I have called you here because I believe that you are the only that can help Anko and Sasuke here." The Hokage said.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"I know you have been studying both Fūinjutsu and Juinjutsu. You also promised Anko here to remove her cursed seal as well." The Hokage commented.

"How do you know? Forget I asked that question, you used that crystal ball of yours to spy on me didn't you?" Naruto asked.

"I would not say spying but looking out for you." The Hokage said.

"Fine, I have managed to make some process in the Cursed Seal of Heaven. The only problem left is to remove the soul of Orochimaru. Give me till the end of the Chunin exams to find an answer. For now, I will use a suppression seal on Sasuke. This seal will only survive on will power so for extra security, it is linked to me as well. Only I can remove that seal." Naruto said while unsealing his scrolling supplies. Naruto drew up the required seals before putting them on Sasuke's neck before shouting: " Sealing Technique: The Chained gates!" and slamming his chakra coated hands on the seals making it glow. After a while, the glow died down and the new seal could be seen on Sasuke's neck.

"Tell me, did you use your Sharingan when Orochimaru bite you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes he did why?" Sasuke asked weary.

"Oh well, this means that I have sealed away your Sharingan as well." Naruto replied causally.

"What! I spent one whole month learning how to use the Sharingan from Kakashi and now you say that I can't use it!" Sasuke shouted.

"Chill, it's not like it will be locked forever." Naruto commented.

"Hokage Sama may I ask why Naruto is allowed to take the exams on his own?" Kakashi asked not guessing that Naruto has been pulled out of Team 7 already.

"Well, I kind of left something in there so I needed Naruto to get it for me. I trust Naruto because if anyone else got it, they will die of nosebleed." The Hokage replied with a straight face.

"Oh, ok then." Kakashi said trusting the Hokage's words.

"Now if there is nothing else, dismissed!" The Hokage commanded. Once everyone left the room, the Hokage created a few clones to do the paperwork while he went to read Icha Icha Paradise. The next day, Naruto was called to the arena.

"It seems that there are still too many competitors. Oh well, this means that there will be a preliminary round than." Anko stated.

"Congratulations for making this far into the exams but Anko is right there is still too many competitors. The examiner for this preliminary round is going to be Hayate." The Hokage said.

"Now, the matches will be decided from this big screen. It will generate two random names and they would have to fight each other. Now start the machine." Hayate said before the big screen begun to buzz.

"The first set of competitors will be Naruto Uzumaki VS Omoi. The rest of the competitors please go up to the balcony. Once Everyone except for Naruto and Omoi left, Hayate continued.

"Are both competitors ready? If so than Hajime!" Hayate shouted. When Omoi heard the signal, he took out his sword while Naruto took out his sledgehammer. Running at each other, Omoi tried to slash at Naruto but the Sledgehammer blocked his sword. Naruto used his great strength to push Omoi away before trying to slam the head of the sledgehammer into Omoi's stomach but Omoi managed to dodge it. This time Omoi tried to stab Naruto but before the sword could connect it broke.

"What the hell happened?" Omoi asked shocked.

"That would be my chakra shield that I just activated." Naruto replied before using this opportunity to take a swing at Omoi but Omoi managed to dodge it.

"Lightning release: False Darkness!" Omoi shouted after flashing through the required hand seals. He than shoots a lightning spear out of his mouth aimed at Naruto. Thinking quickly, Naruto flashed through a few hand signs before shouting "Fire Release: fire ball Jutsu!" Naruto than opened his mouth and shot out a large fireball hitting the lightning spear cancelling it out. Without giving Omoi a chance to rest Naruto went for another shot at the guts this time using the other end of the sledgehammer. Omoi was about to dodge that as well by going behind Naruto but that turned out to be a bed mistake. Naruto swung the sledgehammer in reverse making the head hit Omoi straight in the guts making him bend over. Seeing the chance, Naruto quickly got into position and gave Omoi the Pedigree knocking him out.

"Winner of the first match, Naruto Uzumaki!" Hayate announced.

Up at the balcony:

"No way, how does young Naruto know that move?" Gai asked.

"Gai Sensei what is that move?" Lee asked.

"That move is known as the Pedigree. I see so young Naruto managed to learn how to fight like the man known as Triple H. Even the way he uses the sledgehammer is similar." Gai commented.

"Who is Triple H?" Tenten asked this time.

" His full name was Hunter Hearst Helmsley and he was a warrior known for using a sledgehammer as his weapon. To see that Naruto is able to use Triple H's style is quite amazing." Gai replied.

Back at the on the ground, Hayate announced the next match between Yugito and Kiba.

"Akamaru let's do this!" Kiba shouted before Akamaru transformed into another Kiba.

"Fang Passing Fang!" Kiba shouted before both Akamaru and Kiba started to spin at ferocious speed but Yugito managed to stop it as she used the Electric Shield Jutsu before blasting Kiba with a large amount of electricity making Kiba unconscious.

"Winner of the second match Yugito!" Hayate announced.

(Going to skip all the matches)

"Now that all the matches are done, there will be a one month break before the finals. The matches for the finals will be announced on the day itself. I hope that your skills will improve during that one month. Now if there is nothing else, your Sensei will lead you guys out of this forest." The Hokage announced before he Shushined back to his office.

* * *

Pleaz R&R  
The unstable Dean Ambrose signing out.


End file.
